Trying To Make It All Right
by broken clay of me
Summary: AUBaley... The two girls try to make it all right in their lives as much as they can, including eachother's.


Hey, this is my try at a Baley fic. It's basically an AU story with a few characters of mine mixed with OTH's.

Note: There might be a little confusion with a few things, but it'll be cleared as the story continues.

Disclaimer: Just playing with the characters that aren't mine except Greg and some others.

Chapter One

Feeling a pair of hands slip into the front pockets of her jeans from behind, a small smile crept up onto her lips. "I missed you," the owner of the hands breathed out, their lips pressed against the nape of her neck. "The road trip sucked butt without you."

"I missed you too, but I seriously doubt that your road trip sucked butt," she leaned against the body behind her and turned her head to the side, their faces a few centimeters apart. "A whole two weeks with your two best friends and no parental supervision as you party through five states cannot possibly be able to suck, baby." Her body shivered as the pair of lips slowly roamed to the side of her neck and up to her awaiting mouth. The kiss was soft and filled with a gentle longing that had built up since they were apart. "Brooke," she voiced, pulling away slightly.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

Brooke chuckled and scanned the aisle full of books that they were in. "The local library is the hottest place to be, you know?"

"Well, for me it is," she smirked.

Pulling her hands out of the pockets of her girlfriend's, the cheerleader turned the other girl around to face her and hugged her tightly. "I really missed you, Haley."

"I missed you, too, honey."

"There's one more week till school starts and I'm spending it all with you," she mumbled, her eyes closed shut. "You'll get sick of me, but I don't care."

"Brooke, I love you. There's no way that I would get sick of you. Annoyed? Yes, but there's no such thing as getting sick of you."

Dimples appeared with her bright smile, "That's one of most nicest things you have ever said to me."

Haley finally returned the hug just as fierce and laughed. "Wow, I'm such a charmer," she retorted, sarcasm and amusement laced in her tone.

818181818

"So, tell me something random that happened on your trip?" asked Haley, hopping into the powder blue Bug and buckling up.

Brooke did the same and keyed the ignition. Shifting into reverse, she backed out of the parking space. "Well, when we hit our fourth day of the trip, we were just outside of Virginia. We heard about a party that was being held in an abandoned barn, so we decided to check it out." Shifting into drive, she peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "We all sort of got plastered and passed out somewhere. When we woke up, we were in a field full of cows."

Cracking up, Haley shook her head. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't remember a lot, but I know that Peyton suggested that we all should get some fresh air. We walked about two miles away from where the car was. It was weird and… it was just weird." Coming up at a stop sign, she braked. "You don't have any plans, right?"

"Nope," the auburn haired girl answered.

Pressing the gas and driving again, Brooke flipped on the left blinker as she hit an intersection. Making a left, she nodded. "Good. Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, I did not." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You?"

"Nope, I also missed breakfast. Want to stop by at Karen's?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The two fell into a silence for a few minutes. Trying to get her thoughts out, Haley looked over at the brunette. "Did you and Greg talk?"

With a quick glance at her girlfriend, the cheerleader nodded. "Yeah, we talked."

"Are you guys okay?"

Seeing the café a block away, Brooke slowed down until she was a few yards away. She parked and turned the engine off. Facing her girlfriend, she smiled weakly. "It'll still be awhile till we reach the point where we used be before, but he and I will always be best friends, no matter what."

"Glad to hear that," the James girl opened her side of the door and got out. "Come on, we'll talk more inside."

TBC… Do I deserve feedback? 


End file.
